Role Reversal
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: What if Lauren was leading the samurai rangers the whole time and Jayden was the one that was kept a secret? The others slowly start to like and accept him, someone in particular really starts to like him
1. Chapter 1

**Role Reversal**

**What if Lauren was leading the samurai rangers the whole time and Jayden was the one that was kept a secret? The others slowly start to like and accept him, someone in particular really starts to like him.**

**Don't own anything except the plot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ch. 1 Are We Without a Leader?**

It was a difficult battle, the nighlok was very strong and powerful. Lately the nighlok were getting stronger and harder to defeat. This one was the most powerful one yet, he had struck all the rangers down before it grew to a giant size. Lauren had taken the most damage but she refused to give up.

"Samurai rangers, victory is ours." Lauren said when the nighlok was finally defeated.

"We better get back and take care of our injuries." Kevin said.

"Right," Lauren agreed holding her shoulder.

"How's your shoulder Lauren?" Mia asked concerned.

"Not good, it hurts just to touch it. I feel like I'm holding it in place or something."

"We better hurry back so Ji can take a look at it."

The rangers returned to the house and Ji was ready with the first aid kit in hand. Everyone had minor injuries like bruises and scrapes but Lauren was worse. "So how does my shoulder look?" Lauren asked.

"I think you may have broken your clavicle." Ji replied.

"So then we should take her to the hospital then?" Mike asked.

Ji nodded. "The sooner the better." Ji looked at the other five. "You all stay here and rest, I'll take Lauren to the hospital." Ji and Lauren headed out to the car.

"What are we supposed to do?" Emily asked as she watched Ji drive off. "I mean, if her clavicle _is _broken it'll take several weeks for it to heal. She's not gonna be able to fight."

"I didn't think of that," Antonio said. "And if Lauren can't fight, the nighlok will surely take advantage of it."

"Antonio's right," Mia said agreeing with Antonio. "We won't be able to defeat a single nighlok without her. Especially when they grow giant size, it takes all of us to form the Megazord."

"Hopefully she doesn't have a broken clavicle and only needs to rest her shoulder for a few days." Kevin said trying to be optimistic.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay so it's a short chapter but it's a start. I've had this idea in my head for a while & I haven't written anything in months. Please review**


	2. Calling For Backup

**Ch. 2 Calling for Backup**

Ji and Lauren didn't return from the hospital for several hours. When they returned they saw the others had fallen asleep in the main room. They woke up when the front doors opened and closed. They saw Lauren with a sling but they were prepared for that, what they didn't know was how long she'd be wearing it.

"So how'd it go?" Kevin asked.

"My clavicle's broken." Lauren answered with a sigh.

"So how long will it take to heal?"

"The doctor said maybe twelve weeks."

Everyone looked at each other worriedly. "This isn't good." Mike said. "Lauren, we need you in battle."

"I know, I'm sorry I let that nighlok get me. I should've been able to block his attack."

"Lauren, don't go blaming yourself for what that nighlok did to you. It wasn't your fault." Ji assured.

"Yeah, don't be so hard on yourself." Emily said. She was always trying to make everyone feel better when they were down. "That nighlok was strong and we're all lucky he didn't do any more damage to us than he did."

"Thanks Emily. Um, if you guys don't mind I just want to go to bed, I'm really tired."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ji looked at the others. "You should all head off to bed, it's nearly midnight." Everyone nodded and headed off to their rooms. Ji made sure everyone went to their rooms before knocking on Lauren's door.

Lauren opened the door not surprised to see Ji standing there. "I know what you're thinking." She said turning away and walking to her dresser.

"So then you agree it's time?" He asked entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"No I don't, but at this point we don't really have a choice. I was just going to call him."

"What if he's asleep?"

"Then I'll wake him up, we need him here as soon as possible." Lauren said already reaching for her phone. She dialed a number and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Answered a sleepy voice.

"Hey it's me, sorry if I woke you up but this really couldn't wait."

"Lauren? What's going on?"

"I'll be out of commission for at least twelve weeks."

"Twelve weeks? What happened?" The voice asked concerned.

"I took a hard hit and my clavicle's broken. My team needs a leader until I heal."

"When do you need me?"

"As soon as possible, the nighlok are bound to attack knowing I can't fight."

"Okay, I'll try to be there first thing in the morning. Hopefully your team is willing to follow me into battle."

"I hope so too, thanks for doing this."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, good night." Lauren hung up the phone and looked at Ji. "He'll be here first thing in the morning, hopefully."

"Did he mention if he mastered the symbol yet?"

"No, hopefully he has so this can just be over with."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry about the short chapter everyone but all the chapters are pretty short so far. Typically I complete a story before posting, I only had 5 when I put up the first chapter & now I'm starting on the 8****th****, I promise Jayden shows up in the next chapter.**

**I think since I'm not done writing the story I'll post a new chapter every week, should give me enough time to finish & post quicker**


	3. Enter Truth Status

**Jayden makes his appearance in this chapter, he's a bit out of character than he is on the show and yay, this chapter is longer than the last two were!**

**Ch. 3 Enter Truth Status**

"Ji I'm getting worried." Lauren said after the others started their morning practice.

"What are you worried about? Jayden will be here today."

"Yeah but he said he'd be here first thing. It's already ten o'clock. I was expecting him hours ago. What if there's an attack before he gets here?"

"You need to calm down before you hyperventilate. I'm sure if there is an attack the others can handle it."

"But what if they need to use their Zords?"

"Then hopefully he'll get here before it gets to that." As if the nighlok were listening the alarms started blaring.

"You were saying?" Lauren sarcastically remarked. The others ran in and looked at the map. "You guys should get going."

"But what about you?" Mike asked.

"I can't fight in my condition." Lauren looked at Kevin. "Kevin you're in charge for now. You guys go kick some nighlok butt."

Kevin nodded. "We'll be back as soon we can."

Lauren and Ji watched as they ran out. "I hope he gets here soon mentor."

"That makes two of us."

It wasn't for another half hour before the front doors opened and an eighteen year old boy walked in carrying two bags. He was taller than Lauren, had chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. "Jayden!" Lauren ran up to him and hugged him with her free arm. "I'm so glad you're here."

"It's good to see you, wish it was under circumstances though." He said looking at her shoulder.

"Jayden," Ji said walking up to the two. "The other rangers need help."

"Where are they?"

Ji went to the table and brought up the map. "It looks like they're near the Tengen Gate."

"You're gonna need this," Lauren said handing Jayden the lion folding zord.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

The five remaining rangers were struggling against a giant nighlok. Without Lauren they had to settle with their individual Zords. They were confused when they all of a sudden saw the lion zord pounce on the nighlok.

"What's Lauren doing here?" Antonio asked.

"She's supposed to be back at the house!" Kevin said.

"We've all seen enough of your disappearing act," The red samurai said. "It's time to make _you _disappear!"

"Think again!" The nighlok shouted at the lion zord retaliating.

"I have, and your hair brained moves end here now! With hair like yours you could use a good blow dry!"

The others watched from their Zords as the lion zord started breathing fire. "Whoa!" Emily exclaimed. "I've never seen it do that before!"

"Megablade activate," the red samurai ordered. "Pentagonal fury!" the lion zord was on fire and penetrated the giant nighlok destroying it. "Samurai rangers, victory is ours."

"Why would Lauren come into battle when she's hurt?" Mia asked.

"I don't know but we better make sure she's okay," Kevin said assuming the role of leader.

"Hey, where did the lion zord go?" Mike asked.

"She probably headed back already, lets go." Everyone agreed and headed back to the house.

When they got back to the house they split up and went looking for Lauren. While everyone was looking in all the rooms, Emily checked outside and froze when she saw someone else in the red work out suit. "Who are you?" She asked.

Jayden stopped what he was doing and looked at Emily. "My name's Jayden,"

"What are you doing here?"

"We found Lauren and Ji," Kevin said walking outside to Emily. "Who's he?"

"I'm not sure, all I got is that his name is Jayden."

"If we all head inside everything will be explained." Emily and Kevin headed back inside and Jayden followed. "By the way," Jayden said tapping Emily's shoulder. "I didn't get your name."

"It's Emily,"

"Emily, pretty name for a pretty girl." He said walking passed her and sitting in the main room next to Lauren.

"Whoa, who is this guy?" Antonio asked.

"Guys, this is my twin brother Jayden."

Everyone's eyes widened except for Ji's. "Brother?" Mia asked making sure she heard right.

"Yeah, and I think mentor can probably explain the story better than I can." Everyone looked at Ji for an explanation.

"To put it simply, the nighlok didn't know about Jayden. Or any of you for that matter. Your parents hid their personal lives like spies. They didn't know about their husbands, wives or children." Ji started. "Your parents were in the toughest battle of their lives. They were overwhelmed by all the nighlok, and the moogers. So Lauren and Jayden's father put all his faith in his children. Jayden was sent off and put into hiding during the battle so he can learn to master the sealing symbol. But someone had to stay here and fight off the nighlok and that's where Lauren comes in."

"But they were only little kids." Mia said.

"Right, their father figured he himself hadn't mastered the sealing symbol but he was determined to try. He hoped even an imperfect seal would be enough to send Master Xandred to the bottom of the Sanzu River long enough to allow his son to truly master the symbol and long enough for his daughter to protect the world until then. To deceive the nighlok Lauren had to do the hardest thing in the world, keep it secret from her friends."

"But what about their mother?" Mike asked.

"We've had minimal contact with our mother, and each other over the years." Lauren answered.

"That's so sad," Emily said softly. She herself was close with her family.

"So you mastered the sealing symbol?" Antonio asked Jayden.

"Not yet, Lauren called me last night and told me about her injury and I didn't really have a choice. Symbol power takes practice to master, as you know. And certain symbols take more power and energy. The sealing symbol is the most powerful symbol and takes more concentration and energy than all the other symbols combined."

"So you haven't mastered it then?" Kevin asked.

"No, it's going to take more time to master the symbol but Lauren needs me right now and I can't let my little sister down."

"Little sister? I thought you said you were twins?"

"Jayden's five minutes older so he's technically the true red ranger. That's why he was hidden all this time."

"So what, we're supposed to follow him into battle now?" Mike asked.

"Well he is the true red samurai being our father's first born." Lauren answered.

"Look," Jayden started. "I know this is going to be quite an adjustment. You've been following Lauren's leadership for a year now. I really hope to get to know you all and hopefully I won't let you down as your temporary leader."

Everyone looked at each other unsure of everything. "We'll start with names, I'm Mia, the pink samurai." She looked at the others hoping they'd make Jayden feel welcome.

"I'm Mike, the green samurai." He said slightly annoyed.

"Kevin, blue samurai." He said tactfully.

"Antonio, the gold samurai."

"Gold samurai? I don't remember a gold samurai." Jayden said confused.

"I created my own morpher."

"I see."

"And we kinda met before coming in here."

"Emily, I remember. I suppose that leaves you to be the yellow samurai." He flashed her a bright smile and Emily couldn't help but smile back.

"Jayden, why don't you go shower and then you can spend the rest of the day getting to know your team." Ji suggested.

"Okay," Jayden headed down the hall to his room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**About time Jayden showed up right? In the next chapters he'll be trying to talk with his new team mates and yes he will eventually eat Mia's food**


	4. Knowing Mike

**Thanks for all the great reviews everyone, they bring big smiles! Don't be scared to suggest some ideas of what you'd like to see happen. In the next few chapters Jayden tries to get to know his team mates and vice versa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ch. 4 Knowing Mike**

Fresh out of the shower and in a new change of clothes, Jayden went in search of his team mates. He heard some noise from the room two doors from him and knocked. "Come in!" Replied the person inside.

Jayden opened the door and saw Mike sitting on his bed playing a video game on his television. "Hey Mike," Jayden greeted.

Mike turned his head briefly and then turned his attention back to his game. "Hey Jayden, what are you doing here?"

"Well Ji advised me to get to know you guys."

"Well the girls went out, Kevin's training and Antonio's playing around with his computers."

"Computers? As in plural?"

"Yeah, he's a techie."

"And Kevin's training?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"He takes being a samurai very serious."

"And you don't?"

"I do, just not as much as Kevin. The others hate when I say this but being a samurai shouldn't consume all our time."

"You…are right,"

Mike paused his game & looked at Jayden in shock. "Did you just agree with me?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well yeah, I mean Lauren's really hardcore about being a samurai and I thought maybe you would be too, like it ran in your family."

"Well we were kinda deprived a childhood but my trainers made sure that I still had a bit of a normal life. I told them I wanted to go to school but that wasn't really an option so they began tutoring me so I can finish my education. They gave me Saturdays off so I could relax."

"So you know a little about being a normal teenager then?"

"A little, so does your game feature a second player?" Mike held up his extra control and Jayden sat next to Mike and started playing. "So I take it the others give you grief about not being as serious as you should?"

"All the time, I'm kinda the slacker of the group. We have our down time every day which the others use a lot to train even though we already have specific training times."

"And you use the down time to play video games?"

"Yeah, I got my games, my comics, I blast music and dance around to get a party going, I get we have a big responsibility but I want to live and have fun too. Sometimes the others look down on me for it."

"So I guess that means the others will think less of me if they saw me heading out on my skateboard."

Mike paused the game. "Hold up, you skateboard too?"

"Skateboard, play my guitar, and you're not the only one that can dance down the street just for the sake of having fun looking silly."

Mike smiled and patted Jayden's back. "Dude, I think you and I are gonna be really good friends."

"Good to know I got at least one of you guys to like me."

"I'm more than confident that Mia and Emily will like you too."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I noticed the way Emily looked at you when you smiled at her. I also noticed the _way_ yousmiled at her."

"You sound irritated. Hey if she's you're girl or if you're into her I'll back off."

"No it's nothing like that, it's just that Emily's like a little sister to all of us so I can't help but feel protective of her. I'm sure you understand, Lauren's your little sister."

"True, but we didn't grow up together and we only talked on birthdays and Christmas. I never had the chance to threaten a guy to treat my sister right."

"Maybe you'll get the chance while you're here."

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked. "Are you saying there's a guy interested in Lauren or that Lauren's interested in a guy?"

"I'm just saying you're going to be here a while, so you never know what's going to happen."

Jayden eyed Mike suspiciously, "You know something, what aren't you telling me?"

"That I'm going to kick your butt in this game," Mike said changing the subject.

"Seriously Mike, is there something I should know?"

Mike sighed. "Lauren's changed quite a bit since we first came here. She would never leave or do anything besides train. Now she takes time to hang out with all of us with no samurai stuff involved. So it's likely that she'll want to start dating soon. I mean, there's always going to be a new samurai generation to train so soon enough she might feel obligated to find someone."

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"I doubt she's involved with anyone considering her seriousness to defeat Master Xandred, but I wouldn't rule it out."

"Well, if there is a guy he better treat her right."

"You know he will,"

"No I don't, I've seen some real jerks."

"Lauren's got a great brother to be so protective of her and you don't even know if there _is _a guy in her life outside this life."

"My father assigned her to protect the world, he assigned me to protect _her_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So what do you guys think? Should I write an actual love interest for Lauren or leave it as Mike just teasing Jayden? It did sound a little like Mike likes her since he changed the subject back to the game so quickly didn't it?**


	5. Knowing Kevin and Mia

**Thanks everybody for the great reviews, they really make my day and inspire to write the next chapter better than the one before**

**.**

**.**

**Ch. 5 Knowing Kevin and Mia**

After a while Jayden finished the game and went off to find another team mate. The first he found was Kevin and he was in the dojo just as Mike said he was. "Hey Kevin,"

Kevin stopped his exercise and looked at Jayden. "Hey,"

"Mind if I practice with you?"

Kevin looked at the clock on the wall. "Actually it's time for me to sit and relax. Kind of my cool down from training."

"Well, mind if I sit with you then? We can get to know each other better."

"Sure," Kevin and Jayden sat on the bench outside and looked up at the cloudless sky. "So what did you want to know?"

"All I know about you is your name. What are your hobbies?"

"I've always had a connection with water, even before my father explained the samurai thing. I've spent my entire life swimming and my dream was to swim in the Olympics someday."

"Well with a lifetime of training behind you and with your determination I'm sure you'll get there one day."

"I sure hope so, but then I'll have to stop so I can properly train my son to be the next blue samurai."

"So besides swimming what do you do for fun? Do you go to the movies or the park?"

"I train, a samurai must not stray from their training."

"That's a good quality for a samurai to have Kevin, but a samurai must also know about the harmony of balance."

"Mentor's always telling me that. Almost as much as he tells Mike to focus more on training and less on his games."

"So I take it you and Mike are practically opposites?"

"You could say that. But he's still my best friend."

"I think that's great that even though you guys are really different you're still best friends."

"Yeah, we balance each other I guess."

"That's good."

Kevin looked at the clock again. "It's time for my shower. We can get to know each other better later."

"Yeah, I guess I'll go find someone else."

"Okay," Kevin got up and headed inside.

"So far they seem to like me." Jayden said to himself before heading inside. "Hey Mia," Jayden greeted entering the kitchen.

"Hey Jayden. In honor of your first day here I'm making a special lunch."

"You don't have to go through all the trouble."

Mia waved it away. "It's no trouble, I love cooking and it's my way of welcoming you to the team."

"Well, thanks Mia. That's really nice of you. Do you need any help?" Jayden asked reaching for the grocery bag.

Mia slapped his hand away. "The only one I let help me cook is Antonio and that's only because he catches the fish."

"Antonio cooks too?"

"He's a skilled fishermen. He's got a good business selling frozen fish in town."

"Well hey, enough about him. I can get to know him better later." Jayden sat at the kitchen table and looked at Mia. "I want to know about you. What do you like to do besides cook?"

"Well, before I left home I'd sing in my little brother's band and I had a part time job working at a daycare center. I had so much fun playing with the little kids." Mia smiled at her memories.

"I think it's cool that you spent a lot of time with your little brother."

"Well except for Kevin and Antonio we all have brothers and sisters."

"Mike didn't mention brothers or sisters."

"He has a brother and Emily has a sister. And as it turns out Lauren has a brother."

Jayden laughed. "Okay, singing, cooking, and working with children. Sounds pretty well rounded."

"I go to the mall with Emily and Lauren too."

"I never took Lauren as the mall type." Jayden said surprised.

"She wasn't but after spending time with us she's loosened up. She's like a totally different person now than she was a year ago when we first met."

Jayden sighed and looked down. "I wouldn't know. I always hated that we were separated."

"Well you're together now. You guys should make the most of it."

"I plan on it."

"So how's it going trying to get to know everyone? Who else have you talked with?"

"I spent some time with Mike and Kevin. Mike and I got along really well. Kevin seems a bit uptight and uncomfortable with me being here. I don't think he likes me very much."

"Kevin follows a strict schedule to his daily routine and doesn't adjust well to change. He was the same way with Antonio when he first showed up because he wasn't technically a true samurai."

"So then he's going to have the most trouble adjusting to following me in battle?"

"Most likely but he'll come around."

"I sure hope so."

"So what do you like to do when you're not training?" Mia asked.

Jayden shrugged. "Typical stuff I guess. I like reading, whether it's a real book or a comic book, I like to skateboard and play my guitar."

Mia laughed. "I can see why you and Mike got along so well. Were you playing video games when you were with him?"

"I was," Jayden confirmed. "I like those too. My trainers gave me one day a week off so I had to make the most of that day trying to be a normal kid."

"You got a weekly day off?" Jayden nodded. "Lucky you, Ji gives us a day off at random. Maybe once a month. We have down time every day but it's not the same."

"Yeah Mike mentioned that."

"He would, he's like the master slacker."

"I admit I slack off too."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In the next chapter Jayden talks with Antonio and Emily, and yes he will experience Mia's cooking as well. Just started writing chapter 11 and I feel I will have to change the rating to T because of a conversation two characters are having. Looking forward to your reviews!**


	6. Knowing Antonio and Emily

**Thanks again to all the great reviews! It's like finally the chapter where Jayden tries Mia's cooking lol**

**As always all I own is the plot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ch. 6 Knowing Antonio and Emily**

After a while Jayden decided to leave Mia to cook in peace and went in search of his two remaining rangers. He found Antonio working on a computer. "Hey Antonio, what are you up to?"

"Just trying to rewire my computer so it works faster."

"You probably know everything about computers if you can take it apart and put it back together huh?"

"Probably, my dad's a computer programmer so he spent a lot of time teaching me about technology."

"That's really cool that your dad got to teach you."

Antonio nodded and noticed a sad and distant look in Jayden's eyes. "You okay?"

"It must've been nice, your dad teaching you something you dedicated your life to."

"I didn't mean to bum you out." Antonio said feeling guilty.

"You didn't…Mia told me you came to the house already with your morpher, how'd you know about this place?"

"About ten years ago I used to live not too far from here and I would visit Lauren and we'd play games. She eventually told me about being a samurai ranger."

"So you've known Lauren since she was a little girl?"

"Yeah, we've been best friends since forever."

"You're so lucky, what was she like as a kid?"

"Even back then she was great. She lived in this big house and I was just some kid that smelled like fish. She'd be practicing and I'd come over without letting Ji know and I'd distract her from training with a bunch of little kid games." Antonio smiled at his memories. "After a year I moved away and a few months ago I moved back. Even back then she treated me like an equal."

"Why wouldn't she treat you like an equal?"

"Because I'm not a samurai by blood like the rest of you. She gave me faith in the goodness of people. She made me believe I could do anything."

"I guess it'll make it an even more difficult adjustment for you guys to follow me." Jayden sighed.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you're great too. From what I saw earlier, you're just as good as Lauren."

"Thanks, so anyway Mia also mentioned that you're quite the fishermen."

"She did?"

"Yeah, I'm not a bad fishermen either. Maybe at some point we should go fishing and see who catches the most." Jayden challenged.

"You're on. So how did I come up in a conversation between you and Mia?"

"She's making lunch and she said she only lets you help because you catch the fish."

"I catch all kinds and sell them in town." Antonio froze. "Wait, did you say she was making lunch?"

"Yeah, she said it's her way of welcoming me to the house. I offered to help even though I'm not that good a cook. Best thing I make is probably grilled cheese and Pop Tarts."

"Oh boy, you're in for something different."

"Different good or different bad?"

"More like different bad, different worse. But you'll be the judge of that."

"You're making me nervous, is she a bad cook or something?"

"She has the passion for cooking, there's no doubt about that. But not so much talent."

"Is that so?"

"If you can believe it, she burned ice."

Jayden's eyes widened. "You're kidding me,"

"Okay that was a lie, but…just don't hurt her feelings when you try the food."

"Thanks Antonio, I've never been scared of food before."

"Well there's a first time for everything." Antonio laughed.

"So how long did it take you to make your own morpher?"

"A few months. Had a few prototypes before this one. Had a few bugs to work out. Building a morpher is no joke."

"I can imagine." Jayden saw Emily walk by. "I'll see you later Antonio." Jayden walked off and followed Emily. "Hey Emily," Jayden said catching up to her.

"Oh hey Jayden. What are you up to?"

"Talking with everyone, trying to get to know them. You're the last one. What are up to?"

"Nothing really," Emily shrugged. "I just put my flute away."

"You play the flute?"

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was a little girl."

"So you really like music then?"

"Yeah, I love it. Do you play any instruments?"

"I play the guitar. I learned to play on my days off."

"You had days off?"

"Yeah, my trainers gave me one day a week off so I could learn to balance training with relaxation. I would argue that it wasn't a good balance because it was six days versus one."

"That's a good point."

"I guess you had some days off growing up if you found the time to learn an instrument."

"Actually my sister taught me."

"Would I be wrong if I guessed she was younger since she taught you instead of the other way around?"

Emily nodded. "You would, she's the real yellow ranger."

"If you don't mind me asking, where is she?"

"She's back home, she's been struggling with leukemia the last few years. When she got sick I started training so I don't have as much skill as everyone else does."

"I'm sure you do," Jayden encouraged. "Besides, it's not about skill, it's about heart."

"Lauren says the same thing."

"Our dad said it us before his last battle."

"I'm sorry you lost him,"

"I'm sorry about your sister, I hope you don't lose her."

"Thanks, is it weird if I feel a little closer to Lauren now that you're here?"

Jayden shook his head. "No, it's probably because now you know she's a little sister too so it's something you two share."

"Or just a substitute waiting to be replaced."

"I'm not here to replace anybody."

"Then what would you call it?"

"I'd call it second string filling in until first string is back on top of their game." Jayden placed his hand on Emily's shoulder. "And before you question me, you're not second string. You weren't on the bench as long as I was. This morning was my first official battle and you guys did most of the work."

"Yeah, but you had some great finishing moves."

"All part of my training, sixteen hour days of training in the ways of the samurai. You guys are so lucky you were trained by family instead of strangers like Lauren and I were."

"What do you mean? You guys didn't know Ji before you were separated?"

"No, we only met him that day. It was almost as if our father knew he wouldn't make it, but I was basically abandoned into the care of five strangers with a strict schedule."

"Hey guys, it's lunch time," Mia called from the kitchen.

"Guess that's our cue," Jayden said already heading towards the kitchen.

"Sixteen hour days…so then you must've trained day and night?" Emily asked as the entered the kitchen where the others were already sitting.

Jayden nodded. "That's not too far from the truth," He replied sitting at the counter where Mia was setting out the utensils.

When Mia walked back to the stove, Mike leaned over towards Jayden. "Well I bet nothing, _nothing _could've prepared you for this." He said quietly.

"Here you go guys," Mia said placing the plates in front of everyone.

"Thanks Mia," Emily said trying to hide her disgust.

"You're welcome." Mia smiled.

Jayden picked up his fork and carefully took a bite of the food. "Mmm, this is great!" He said taking another big bite.

"I know I said to pretend to like her food but don't overdo it." Antonio whispered.

"Who's pretending? I love this stuff!" The others looked at each other in shock. "You guys are so lucky you get to have food like this all the time," Jayden said taking big bites of the food.

"You really like it Jayden?" Mia asked.

"Oh yeah, this is delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Thanks for cooking it,"

"It was my pleasure."

"Is this really happening?" Mike asked Kevin.

"I can't believe it either," Kevin answered.

"You guys must save a lot of money,"

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"You never have to go out to eat if Mia's always cooking this amazing stuff."

"Actually Jayden, I only get to cook once or twice a week. Ji does most of the cooking."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I couldn't help but have him react to the food the same way Lauren did when she first tried it. To answer the questions involving the Japanese counterpart, I haven't seen them so I don't know if things will be similar to it or different.**

**I just finished writing through chapter 15 and I think it's the most intense so far. In the reviews let me know if I should pair Lauren with Antonio or Mike and when I get around to having Jayden find out about her relationship the one with the most votes gets to be her guy**


	7. Familly Moment

**This chapter is all Jayden and Lauren since they haven't really had any brother/sister time. Thanks again for the reviews and the all the love this story is getting, and as always I only own the plot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7: Family Moment**

Everyone was getting ready for bed & Jayden decided to take Lauren some green tea. She was already in bed reading. "Hey," Jayden said from the door holding a tray with the tea. "Can I come in?"

"Sure,"

Jayden walked in & set the trey down on the nightstand & sat in a chair. "I brought you some tea."

"Thanks, that actually sounds good."

"Then you won't mind if I drink with you." Jayden poured some tea for both of them & gave Lauren her cup. "I thought of you over the years,"

"I thought about you too. I wondered what you looked like."

"Me too, every time I walked down the street and passed a girl I couldn't help but think that maybe I walked passed you and didn't know it."

"I know the feeling,"

"I imagined that like me you must have felt very alone."

"Yes," Lauren said with a nod. "But I learned to trust my friends. They've become like brothers & sisters to me too."

"I'm glad to hear that, I hope maybe I can become part of the family too."

"You're the red ranger now, of course you will. Besides, you're my brother so you're part of the family by default."

"It's just…the others are so loyal and dedicated to following you into battle, I don't know if it's going to happen so quickly."

"You've got about three months to get to know them."

"I'd much rather get to know my sister. All we had growing up was a phone call three times a year & they were only for a few minutes."

"I know, it's funny when I hear children say they want to be power rangers when they grow up but they don't know how much of a burden it can be."

Jayden nodded in agreement. "You have to keep it secret from everyone, the older ranger generations had to hide it from their families too, it wasn't a family tradition like it is with all of us."

"Mike learned that the hard way."

"What do you mean?"

"Not long after our team formed, he was still hanging out with his old friends and during an attack they got hurt. He struggled the most with having to protect people he cares about by dropping out of their lives."

"It's a tough job but it's gotta be done," Jayden half laughed when a thought popped in his head. "And it always seems to be done by teenagers."

"Yeah, so I heard that you tried Mia's cooking earlier."

"I sure did, it was great."

Lauren's eyes widened. "You liked it?"

"Yeah, I don't understand why the others were trying to warn me on bad cooking when it was so delicious."

"Because really she can't cook, she combines things that shouldn't be combined."

"Whatever she did I liked it."

"You're the first."

Jayden laughed. "You know I've been doing some thinking."

"About what?" Lauren wondered.

"About what happens after Master Xandred is defeated. It shouldn't be much longer before I perfect the sealing symbol, what happens then?"

"I don't know…I never really thought about it."

"I know something we could do."

"What?" Lauren wondered.

"We can go live with mom, maybe think about college."

"College?"

"Yeah, I mean we've spent our entire lives thus far training to save the world and being homeschooled. Don't you want the experience of a real school?"

"I never really thought about that either. Being a samurai is my life Jayden."

"I know, but there's more to life than being a samurai."

"Like what?"

"Like finding someone to have a family with."

"Yeah that's true, at some point the next generation needs to be trained."

Jayden shook his head. "No, if we succeed like dad wanted us to then our own children can live like normal kids. I don't want my children's childhoods taken from them like ours were."

"My childhood wasn't all bad. I had Antonio for a while."

"He told me you two were best friends as kids."

"We're still best friends. I'm sure you probably had a best friend after you went into hiding."

Jayden nodded. "I did, but I haven't seen him in almost a year."

"Does he know about you being a samurai?"

Jayden shook his head. "I can't tell you how much it hurts keeping the samurai thing from him because he keeps nothing from me."

"I told Antonio, maybe you should tell your friend."

"I don't know if he'll be mad at me for keeping it from him for so long. He's been my best friend since I was ten."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep those reviews coming, please and thank you. Don't forget to vote for either Mike or Antonio to be Lauren's love interest, so far it's 4 to 1**


	8. Friends Old and New

**Yay a new chapter! No worries on this story ending soon, I'm just starting on chapter 17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Friends Old and New**

Two weeks had gone by and there was a few attacks but the rangers were able to handle it. Their teamwork needed some work since they had to try to compliment Jayden's fighting style. It was Saturday and after some convincing Ji gave everyone the day off.

"So Antonio," Jayden said while everyone finished breakfast. "How about we have our competition today?"

"Sounds good to me," Antonio agreed.

"What competition?" Lauren asked.

"I challenged Antonio to a fishing contest, see who can catch the most."

"What's the time frame?" Mike asked.

"Well, we don't want to spend the whole day fishing so how about the most in half an hour Jayden?"

"Sounds fair, I think after I'll skateboard for a while."

"I'm totally joining you in that buddy," Mike said enthusiastically.

"Sounds good."

"I can pack us a picnic lunch!" Mia said very excited.

"No!" Everyone but Jayden said.

"Why can't she make us lunch?" Jayden asked.

"It's just that we were thinking of pizza," Kevin said trying to be nice.

"Pizza sounds good," Jayden agreed.

"Okay, I guess I can make lunch another day."

The other looked at each other relieved. "That was close," Lauren whispered to Emily.

"Yeah," Emily agreed.

After breakfast everyone headed out to watch the fishing competition between Jayden and Antonio. In the half hour Antonio caught six fish while Jayden caught four. They stored their fish in Antonio's freezer and Jayden and Mike headed out on their skateboards.

"I can't believe how good they are," Mia commented as everyone watched Jayden and Mike do various tricks.

"Well you know Mike, always slacking and it seems Jayden found time to learn too." Kevin said.

"Be nice," Emily scolded.

"All I'm saying is that if they are serious about being samurai then they shouldn't have wasted their free time learning to ride a board on wheels."

"Kevin, Jayden told me he got one day a week off because he had six sixteen hour days of nothing but training." Emily said in Jayden's defense.

"I didn't know that."

"Did you take the time to get to know him a little?"

"I guess I didn't really give him the chance." Kevin admitted.

"You should, Jayden's really a great guy."

"Sounds like Emily has a favorite on the team," Antonio teased.

Emily blushed. "I do not," she denied.

"Then why are you blushing?" Lauren laughed.

"I'm not blushing!" Emily exclaimed trying to hide her face.

Mike and Jayden skated over to the group. "We think it's time for that pizza now." Mike said with his hand on his stomach.

"You okay Emily?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why is your face red?"

"Guess I'm feeling a little overheated." She lied.

"Then we better hurry and get you something to drink."

Everyone headed to the pizza place and ordered two pizzas and drinks. Mike and Antonio waited for the pizza while the others found tables outside. "So how are you enjoying your stay so far Jayden?" Lauren asked.

"It's pretty good so far, I'm having fun getting to know everyone."

"Jayden?" A voice nearby said.

Jayden turned around and stood up in shock. "Unbelievable!" Jayden headed over the person and the two shared a quick hug. "It's been too long buddy,"

"I know what you mean pal, I missed you."

"Missed you too. This is where you've been the last year?"

"Yeah, I'm living with my uncle while my parents are away for business. How long have you been here?"

"About two weeks, I'll be here a few weeks. I'm visiting my sister."

"Your sister? The one you haven't seen in forever?"

"Yeah, come on and meet everyone." Jayden guided his friend back to the table just as Mike and Antonio set the pizzas down.

"Who's your friend Jayden?" Mike asked.

"Guys, this is my best friend in the entire world, Spike." Jayden introduced.

"Hey everybody," Spike waved.

"Spike, this is my sister Lauren," Jayden pointed out. "And her friends, my new friends, Antonio, Mike, Kevin, Mia and Emily."

"Nice to meet you guys, I've seen you around every once in a while."

"We've seen you around too." Mia said.

"So are you doing anything right now?" Jayden asked. "It'd be great if you joined us,"

"I just left the arcade and pizza sounds great right now. Just let me head inside and order a soda."

"I'll go with you," Jayden headed inside with Spike. "I can't believe you're really here."

"I could say the same to you. You said you weren't sure when you'd see your sister again."

"I'm not supposed to be here now actually. I'm only here because she hurt her clavicle and I'm here helping her out."

"That's good, sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you finally see her again but only because she got hurt. How'd she get hurt?"

"I don't know exactly," Jayden lied. "I think she just had a bad fall."

"I hope you don't hate me for this but your sister's really pretty." Jayden gave Spike a hard look and he held his hands up in defense. "I'm not going to do anything, our friendship is too much to put on the line."

Jayden smiled and slapped his hand on Spike's back. "You're a true loyal friend."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So what do you guys think of Spike being Jayden's childhood friend? I thought it'd be funny. Promise the next chapter has some Jemily going on while they go to the movies and 2 chapters after that is strictly Jemily **

**Also so far the votes for Lauren's love interest is Mike with 3 and Antonio with 4**


	9. I'll Protect You

**Well it's Tuesday again which means time for another chapter, thanks again for the great reviews everybody**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9: I'll Protect You**

"So how long have you known Jayden?" Mike asked Spike.

"Since we were ten so about eight years."

"You guys must really be close." Emily said.

"Yeah, we didn't have a lot of play time as kids since Jayden's guardians didn't let him out to play much."

"Spike is the most trusting, honest, loyal guy you'll ever know."

"Thanks Jayden but you forgot fun-loving and clumsy."

"Are you really a clumsy guy Spike?" Lauren asked.

"He is," Jayden confirmed. "But it's not his fault,"

"It's genetic," Spike added. "I take after my dad, he's pretty uncoordinated too."

"So what should we do now?" Mike asked everyone.

"It's still pretty early, how about a movie?" Emily suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, and since they're new to the group I think Jayden and Spike should pick the movie."

Everyone headed to the movie theater and bought their tickets to Jayden and Spike's chosen movie. They got popcorn and drinks and headed into the theater. Everyone sat in the seats to the side that had three seats in a row. Antonio, Lauren and Mike sat in a row together, behind them were Kevin, Mia and Spike leaving Jayden and Emily to sit in the last row.

"I can't believe you guys picked this movie," Emily said to Jayden.

"What's wrong with The Conjuring?" Jayden asked.

"It's supposed to be scary and the fact that it's based on a true story only makes it scarier."

Jayden raised an eyebrow, "You can't seriously be scared of movies, you've seen scarier things than a haunted house."

"I just don't like scary movies, and neither do Lauren and Mia which is why I'm guessing they're sitting in the middle."

"You're sitting in the very corner of the theater Emily, you can see anything coming and we're all here to protect you if you're scared."

"The others won't see if I'm scared." Emily argued.

"Then I'll protect you, nothing's going to hurt you while I'm around." Jayden felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he checked it.

"You better turn that off before the movie starts."

"I will," Jayden received a text message from Spike. "Seriously Spike?"

"Just answer it," Spike said over his shoulder. Jayden opened the text message, _"Is Emily your girlfriend?"_

Jayden shut his phone off just as the lights were turning off and leaned forward towards Spike. "To answer your question, no but I'm working on it."

"Good luck," He said quietly.

It wasn't long before Jayden noticed Emily covering her eyes when she got scared. He noticed Lauren and Mia hiding in one of the guys chests. Jayden casually put his arm on top of Emily's chair. "I said I'd protect you," He whispered. "come here,"

Emily leaned over towards Jayden and he wrapped his arm around her. "Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"If I have nightmares tonight, I'm making you stay up with me." Emily said to Jayden.

"Fair enough,"

When the movie was over, the girls all went into the bathroom and the guys stayed in the lobby. "That movie seemed to have really scared the girls," Kevin said.

"Told you we should've picked The Wolverine," Jayden said to Spike.

"Don't complain, I took a peak or two behind me and you and Emily looked pretty cozy."

"Were you two cuddling?" Mike teased.

"She was scared, and you guys were doing the same thing with Mia and Lauren. By the way Antonio, is there something I need to know involving you and my sister?"

The girls came out of the bathroom and everyone headed outside. "Can we agree no more scary movies for a while?" Mia asked.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared every once in a while," Spike said to Mia. "I'm scared quite a bit of the time but I don't let fear stop me."

"But with the way we live we shouldn't be scared of a movie."

"What do you mean the way you live?"

"She means the monster attacks," Kevin saved. "The samurai rangers really do a great job so we don't have to be scared."

Spike nodded. "That's true," Spike checked his watch. "I have to get going. It was nice meeting all of you."

"I'll walk with you," Jayden offered. "It could give us more time to catch up."

"Sounds good to me,"

"Good, because there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Jayden," Lauren said getting his attention. "are you sure?"

Jayden nodded. "It's time, I'll see you guys in a little bit."

"Hope you know what you're doing."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you caught it, Antonio got more votes than Mike so now Jayden suspects something. I picked The Conjuring and mentioned The Wolverine because I've been wanting to see both movies for weeks**

**Obviously the next chapter is going to be just Jayden and Spike and after that Jayden is forced to stay up because of a nightmare Emily had which is in part his fault. Looking forward to new reviews**


	10. Telling Spike

**The reviews have been great everyone, thanks again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10: Telling Spike**

"So what did you mean earlier today when you said you weren't supposed to see your sister yet? You had a specific time when you'd see her again?" Spike asked.

"Sort of, I wasn't supposed to see her again until I mastered a certain skill."

"What kind of skill would keep you from your sister?"

"The kind that would permanently seal away an evil force?" Jayden said more like a question.

Spike stopped walking. "What's that mean?"

Jayden sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Spike, I've been keeping something from you and it's about time I let you in on it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you've never kept anything from me but I've kept something important from you and I'm done feeling guilty about it." He pulled his samuraizer out of his pocket.

"What's that?"

"It belonged to my father, it's a samuraizer."

"Samuraizer?"

"I've spent my entire life training to be a samurai ranger."

"A samurai ranger?" Spike said not believing him.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Oh no, I believe you, you fight evil on a daily basis wearing colored spandex." Spike said sarcastically.

"Red spandex to be more specific."

"Oh, well my mistake." Spike started walking again but Jayden grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around.

"I'll prove it." Jayden looked around making sure nobody around before drawing his symbol in the air. "Go, go samurai!" He called out morphing into the red samurai ranger. Spike's jaw dropped and he stood there speechless. "Believe me now?"

"That…was…the…most…amazing…thing…I've…ever…seen…" He said slowly

"I'll take that as a yes," Jayden powered down and laughed. "You okay buddy?"

"Not yet, let the shock wear off first."

"You're not mad at me for keeping this from you are you? I mean it's supposed to be a secret."

"How can I be mad? My best friend is the red samurai ranger!"

"Not so loud!" Jayden shushed Spike.

"Sorry, but…I've seen the samurai rangers before and the red one had a skirt like the pink and yellow do."

"That's the thing, these specific powers are handed down from parent to child. We use symbol power to create things out of thin air. My dad used a symbol for sealing on a monster called Master Xandred but he hadn't mastered it so it wasn't permanent."

"Would that be the skill you mentioned?" Spike asked trying to piece everything.

"Yeah, but it takes lots of time and concentration to learn the symbols and the seal symbol is the most powerful. So I was sent away while Lauren stayed here and she was the red ranger until she got hurt and she called me to come here."

"Are your new friends the other rangers?"

"Yes, but Lauren's the only one that knows I was planning on telling you this so don't let them know you know."

"Of course, it's funny now that I think about it."

"How's it funny?"

"My uncle lives here and while I'm staying with him he's trying to teach me to be a samurai, he's not very good at it." He laughed.

"Why is he trying to teach you to be a samurai?"

"He's from Angel Grove which has a history with the power rangers and for years he was bullying them without realizing it so he's got some history with several different teams."

"I see, well if you want some authentic training let me know, maybe you could teach your uncle a thing or two."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"I've got to get back, if I'm lucky Lauren hasn't told the others about his. We don't get many days off but I'll be around town from time to time."

"Okay, see ya."

"I think I'm several miles from the house, I'm going to need a ride." Jayden drew a symbol and a horse appeared. "See ya Spike," Jayden climbed on the horse and rode off.

"I'm definitely learning symbol power," Spike said to himself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The next chapter is the long awaited Jemily chapter!**

**So excited I finally finished the story! I finished at chapter 22 but stretched it out to an even 25 chapters and since the story is finished I'll be uploading a new chapter twice a week instead once a week probably exciting all of you.**


	11. I Warned You

**The chapter everyone's been waiting for**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11: I Warned You**

Jayden woke up when he felt someone poking his shoulder. "What do you want?" He groaned not opening his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep,"

"I warned you if I had nightmares that you'd have to stay up with me,"

Jayden opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow. "Emily? What are you doing in here?"

"You made me watch a scary movie which gave me nightmares. I said you'd have to stay up with me and you said fair enough. So are you going to hold up on your promise?"

"To be fair," Jayden yawned. "I never actually promised." Emily made a face, "But I'm not one to let my friends down, I'll stay up with you." He sat up and threw off his comforter. "Since you don't want to sleep, what do you want to do?" He asked stretching.

"I was thinking junk food and television,"

Jayden looked at the clock and saw it was four in the morning, they still had four hours before any of the others would wake up. "Okay, sounds pretty good." Jayden put on his slippers and the two headed to the kitchen.

"Do you have a preference of potato chips?" Emily asked looking in the cupboard.

"Whatever you like is good, what do you want to drink?" Jayden asked looking in the fridge. "Milk, orange juice, bottled water,"

"Soda,"

"It's not really a good hour for soda."

Emily grabbed a bag of Doritos and walked over to Jayden. "There's nothing more exciting than breaking rules Jayden." She said grabbing a can of Pepsi.

"I guess you're right," Jayden grabbed his own soda and they headed into the living room and sat on the couch. "I didn't think you guys would ever break rules. From what I've seen you're all sticklers for them."

"Only because we're scared of Ji's wrath. Last month he went away for a week and we had a party."

"Really?" Jayden asked raising an eyebrow. "Just you guys or did you invite people cause I thought this place was supposed to be secret."

"Okay I lied, we didn't have a party. We just pigged out on junk food and stayed up late."

"You guys are so rebellious," Jayden sarcastically remarked turning on the television.

"It's probably more than you've done to rebel, you only had one day a week to do what you wanted while we get most afternoons off."

"You forget, my best friend went to public school," He said channel surfing.

"So?"

"So I snuck out a lot after I went to bed."

"You did not!"

"I did, it was the only way to have a social life and have fun whether it was hanging out with Spike and his friends or with girls."

"You went out with a lot of girls?"

Jayden shook his head. "Not really, I've only had a few dates. The best time I snuck out was Spike's going away party last year. The punishment I got for that was well worth it."

"You got punished for going to a party for your best friend?"

"I made a lot of noise when I got back and the next morning I had a hangover."

Emily's jaw dropped in surprise. "You got drunk? If that was a year ago, that means you got drunk at seventeen."

Jayden nodded. "Yeah, one of Spike's friends got their older brother to get a keg."

"So what was your punishment?"

"Hard labor in the form of yard work while they made a bunch of noise since sunrise. It was actually a good punishment, I'm never going to drink again and when my kids come home drunk I'm going to do the same thing to them."

"I think you're officially the most rebellious on the team."

"It's not really something to be proud of, we learn from life experiences and we use the learned lessons to teach the next generation."

"Well I grew up on a farm so I'm used to hard labor. I don't know what my parents would do to punish me or Serena."

"Does that imply you've never been grounded before?"

"Yeah," Emily said softly. "if you're going to say I'm too nice or too goody-goody go ahead, all the others do. They all think I'm nowhere near tough enough to even be on the team."

"They must be blind because from what I've seen in battle you're kind of a badass."

"I am?"

"Yeah, I admit you're not physically the strongest but you're the swiftest."

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome, anyway I was going to say in regards to the grounding thing, it means one of two things."

"And what are those things?"

"That either you've never really broken a rule or you've never been caught."

"I can't get caught if I don't break a rule."

"Yeah but you're breaking the rules right now." He said gesturing to the junk food and television.

"True,"

"So what do you think your punishment should be?" Jayden asked trying to be serious but he had a smile.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think…" Jayden trailed off but then started tickling Emily.

"Stop! Jayden no!" She said between laughs.

Jayden stopped and hoped he didn't accidentally wake anyone up, he liked being alone with Emily. "I'm sorry but it happens when you break the rules."

"I hope that didn't wake anyone else up."

"Why is that? Afraid Ji will come in and get mad at us?"

"No,"

"Then why else would you hope nobody woke up?" Emily looked away and took a drink of her soda. "Oh, I get it."

"What?"

"You don't want anyone else to wake up because you want us to be alone."

"What? No," She denied. "I just don't want them to lose any sleep."

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes," She lied.

"I was hoping you would say no,"

"Why?"

"Because I like spending time with you."

"You do?"

"What guy wouldn't like spending time with a pretty girl?"

"You really think I'm pretty Jayden?"

"Of course I do, I told you when we met."

"You're the first to call me that,"

"That can't be possible,"

"It is, I was always the quiet shy girl who had a perfect sister. I know my parents love us equally but it always felt like she was the favorite."

"Be glad you grew up with your parents and sister."

"I'm sorry Jayden, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't, but you should know I did grow up with a pretty good life. I didn't have a family but I had friends courtesy of Spike."

"It's great that you and Lauren managed to find best friends."

"I only found one best friend, Lauren was blessed to find five. I'm sorry she had to keep me a secret from you guys."

"It's not your fault, was Lauren a secret to Spike?"

Jayden shook his head. "No, I told him everything except about being a samurai, until I walked with him after the movie."

"You told him about being a samurai?"

"I couldn't keep it from him anymore, he doesn't keep anything from me. He pieced together on his own that the rest of you are the other rangers but he swore he wouldn't tell anyone, not even you guys."

"So you broke the rules," Emily smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I did. What are you doing to do about it?" Emily shoved Jayden onto his back and climbed on top of him. "I think I'm going to like your punishment," Jayden teased.

"Oh yeah, see how much you like this!" She started tickling Jayden but he didn't seem ticklish. "That's not fair, you're not ticklish." Emily whined.

"Sorry," Emily took a different approach and pinched Jayden's arm. "Ouch!"

"I win,"

"Are you proud of yourself? Your win came at the price of my pain."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, now could you get off me?"

"I don't know, you're pretty comfortable." Emily giggled.

"Emily, I'm warning you now, if you don't get off of me I'm going to do something that will probably earn me a slap to the face."

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" Jayden put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down crashing their lips together.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**About time right? Let me know what you guys think**


	12. Should We Do This?

**I'd like to say in advance that this chapter is pretty short**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12: Should We Do This?**

It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt in her life, she completely let her instincts take over. At the same time she knew what she was doing was wrong. As soon as Jayden's hands went into her hair she pulled away with a gasp. "Oh my gosh!"

"What's wrong?" Jayden asked catching his breath.

"This shouldn't happen." Emily said getting off of Jayden.

"Why not?" Jayden asked sitting up.

"Because Lauren is one of my best friends, isn't it a rule not to date your friends brothers or sisters?"

"I respect your loyalty Emily, but I don't think that's what's bothering you."

"How do you do that? You always know there's something missing."

Jayden shrugged. "A gift I guess. Look Emily," Jayden took her hand. "I really like you and I feel like we can have something special."

"It's just that we've only known each other two weeks Jayden and that scares me."

"What do you mean it scares you?"

"It scares me that I can have so much feelings so fast."

Jayden nodded understanding. "I get it, it's too soon right?"

"Right, I really do like you Jayden but it's really fast. I don't think we should do this."

"We can take it slow if you want. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"I'm also wondering if we should even do this."

"If we like each other then I say yes. But if you don't want to then we can forget all about that kiss and pretend it never happened."

"I don't want to pretend it never happened Jayden."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I want to see where this goes,"

Jayden smiled. "Okay, so what's Ji's rule on dating?"

"I don't think there is a rule. But I don't know if he'll be okay with this."

"It shouldn't matter if he's okay with it, it's not his decision to make."

"Think about it Jayden, he's in charge of a group of teenagers living under one roof. Don't you think it's going to be hard if two of them are a couple?"

"Why would it be hard? It's not like we're going to do anything more than kiss right?"

"Well yeah but…it might be weird for everyone."

"I'm starting to suspect Lauren and Antonio are together and if they are, is it weird?"

Emily shook her head. "Not really."

"So then it shouldn't be weird or difficult for us to be together. We can make it work, we'll just take it one step at a time."

"Okay, how about we take this time getting to know each other better?"

"I'd like that." Jayden and Emily told each other stories from their younger days and pigging out on their junk food in between stories and television shows.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for the short chapter but like I said before the story is finished so I'm uploading a new chapter on Tuesdays and Fridays. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I love reading how excited you all get with the chapters, especially the last one.**


	13. Breakfast Time

**Yay another chapter posted! This one isn't as short as the one before**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13: Breakfast Time**

Mia walked into the kitchen the following morning but heard laughter from another room. She went into the living room and found Jayden and Emily watching television. "Morning guys," she greeted.

They looked up and smiled at Mia, "Morning Mia," they said together.

"How long have you guys been up?"

"Since four," Jayden said.

Mia's eyes widened. "Why so early?"

"I warned Jayden that if the movie gave me nightmares that he'd have to stay up with me."

"So you've just been sitting here watching television and eating junk?"

"Yeah, mostly."

"Then I guess you guys aren't hungry, I was about to make some breakfast."

"As much as I would love to sample more of you cooking Mia," Jayden started placing his hand on his stomach. "I'm actually a bit full."

"Me too," Emily agreed.

Mia shrugged. "Oh well, I can still make breakfast for the others. It is a little early so they won't be up for a little bit." Mia headed back into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"I wonder what she's going to make everyone eat."

"Whatever she makes you guys don't like it."

"True, but this time I don't have to eat it thanks to our pig out."

"So what would you like to do today?" Jayden took Emily's hand and kissed it.

"I don't know, whatever Ji has planned for us."

"That's not what I was thinking but okay,"

"He gave us the day off yesterday Jayden, so today he's going to make us practice. We still haven't really learned to fight with you and you need practice with the seal symbol."

Jayden sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Well, we can practice together while the others eat breakfast."

"Okay, we might as well clean up in here and change into our work out suits." They cleaning up their mess and straightened everything out before heading to their rooms to change.

One by one the others entered the kitchen and fearfully sat down to eat Mia's food. "You didn't set plates out for Jayden and Emily," Kevin commented.

"They're not hungry," Mia answered.

"Oh, um I'm not hungry either," Mike said trying to save himself.

"Me too," Antonio joined.

"You two haven't eaten since dinner last night, you're hungry."

"Why do you think Jayden and Emily aren't hungry?"

"It seems Emily had nightmares from the movie and Jayden promised her if she did then he'd stay up with her. They've been up since four and they ate while watching television." Mia explained.

"So where are they now?" Ji asked.

"I'm not sure, come one guys dig in." Everyone looked at each other fearfully and began eating.

A while later Jayden and Emily walked into the kitchen and got bottles of water. "Where were you guys?" Lauren asked.

"We were outside practicing, I was teaching Emily some of my techniques." Jayden replied before taking a drink.

"So you guys better watch out the next time I'm your sparring partner."

"Mia mentioned you had a rough night, you okay Emily?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"To be fair," Mia started, "it could've been avoided had Jayden and Spike picked a different movie."

"I'm aware her nightmares were my fault Mia and I paid the price."

"I'll admit I was freaked out when they said the witch's name, the second half was Shiba." Everyone looked at Antonio. "Like you guys didn't get the chills up your spine at that part." (I finally saw The Conjuring)

"Well wait, was the name they said just her first name or a first and last name?" Mike asked.

"If you guys don't mind," Emily said freaking out. "I'd rather forget about the movie."

"Sorry Emily," Everyone said together.

Emily looked at Jayden. "We should get back outside and keep practicing while they finish eating."

"Okay, when you guys finish eating feel free to join us outside." Jayden wrapped his arm around Emily's waist and lead her back outside.

"That looked like a more than friendly gesture." Kevin said noticing where Jayden put his arm.

"It turns out Jayden likes Emily," Mike said.

"How do you know that?"

"Look how he looks at her, how he stares at her when she's not looking. Plus he told me."

"If anything happens between them they better not let it distract them. Jayden has to master the sealing symbol, that is his biggest priority and his life's mission." Ji said sounding okay with a possible relationship.

"You've got to admit they look cute together," Mia said looking outside.

"I have some things to take care of today but I still expect you all to practice." Ji said getting up and heading outside.

"Looks like we've got another free day," Mike said happily.

"No we don't," Lauren corrected. "You guys still need to work on your teamwork with Jayden and at some point he needs to practice the sealing symbol."

Ji watched Jayden and Emily practice their sword skills for a few seconds before walking up to them. "That was excellent," He commented.

"Thanks mentor," Emily said.

"You're welcome, but there's always room for improvement. I came to tell you that I have a few things to take care of so I'll be gone most of the day but I expect everyone to practice their combat, sword and symbol skills."

"We will Ji," Jayden promised.

"Good, and the rest of us noticed something between you two. _Is _there something between you?"

Jayden and Emily blushed. "Yeah, we got to talking and we're going to try to be a couple but we swear it won't be a distraction."

"Good because you cannot afford to be distracted Jayden. The defeat of the nighlok and the fate of the world is in your hands."

"I know," he sighed.

"I'll be back in a few hours." With that Ji headed off.

Jayden put down his practice sword and sat on the bench. "You okay Jayden?"

"Yeah, it's just that I'm always being reminded that the fate of the world is on me and it just puts more pressure on me. I know if I screw up the symbol the world is as good as dead."

Emily stood behind Jayden and began massaging his shoulders. "You're really tense,"

"I'm always tense."

"Let me repay you a little for helping me train." Emily continued to work the knots out of Jayden's shoulders in hopes to help him relax.

"You are really good at that."

"Before my parents moved to the farm my mom was a masseuse, she taught me and Serena when we were younger. She always said after a hard day at work every man deserves a relaxing massage to take the edge off."

"I've got to be sure to write her a thank you letter." Jayden felt Emily work out a big knot. "I may just include a fruit basket, I've had that knot for months."

Emily leaned forward so her lips were next to his ear. "You could just thank _me_." Jayden turned his head and kissed her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**They're so cute aren't they? Keep those reviews coming**


	14. Practice Session

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, can't say enough how much I love them whether I get a positive or negative review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14: Practice Session**

Jayden and Emily's kiss was interrupted when they heard someone cough. They looked over and saw Mike standing there. "Am I interrupting?"

"Just a little," Emily said. "I take it you're done eating?"

"Yeah, and I'm hoping Mia won't cook lunch too."

"I think sandwiches are fine, no real cooking involved."

"Yeah, but you know Mia."

"Okay, I think you and Emily should spar for a little so I can see how good of a teacher I am."

"Sure," Mike agreed nervously.

Jayden watched the two spar and studied their moves. Emily had improved quite a bit and she soon had the upper hand on Mike. He was going to tell them to stop but Emily did a sweep kick tripping Mike. He landed on his back dropping his practice sword and Emily held hers under his chin. "Looks like I finally beat you."

"Yeah," Mike said surprised. He stood up when Emily backed off. "I've never seen you so hardcore."

"I had a good teacher." Emily smiled.

The others came outside ready to practice before they could start again. "So where should we start?" Antonio asked.

"Ji wants everyone to practice their sword skills but more important than that he wants Jayden to practice the sealing symbol." Lauren said.

Jayden rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll practice the symbol and Lauren can help you guys practice."

"Before we do that," Kevin started. "we were wondering what exactly is going on between you two."

"We've decided to try being a couple,"

"Does Ji know about this?"

"He does and we promised we're not letting it distract us."

"Good, because you've got a big responsibility Jayden."

"Don't remind me,"

"You guys get started, I want to talk to Jayden for a minute." Lauren instructed. Everyone started practicing and Jayden and Lauren walked a few feet away. "So how did it go with telling Spike your secret?"

"Really well actually, surprisingly he wasn't mad at me. He didn't believe me at first but after I morphed he believed me. He figured out who the rest of the rangers were but he promised not let anyone know."

"Good because the others were a bit upset that Antonio knew about it so they wouldn't be okay with you telling Spike."

Jayden shrugged. "Emily's okay with it."

"You told her?"

"She woke me up at four in the morning, we had to talk about _something._"

"Just as long as mentor doesn't find out."

"I promise he won't find out."

"Good, I'll let you practice now." Jayden nodded and began to work on the seal symbol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, the next chapter will be up on Friday and it was one of the most intense chapters I've written for any story, HINT: Jayden has a nightmare**


	15. Jayden's Nightmare

**This one was one of my favorite chapters to write, enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15: Jayden's Nightmare**

The rangers were in their most difficult battle yet. They were fighting nighlok after nighlok for hours and they were exhausted. The Sanzu River had risen and they knew they were in what would be their final battle. Whether they would come out victorious was unknown.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up," Kevin said leaning on his sword for support.

"I know what you mean," Mike panted. "It's been hours."

Mia was nearby and joined the conversation. "I feel like I'm going to collapse soon. We're way in over our heads."

The others regrouped and were just as drained of energy. "How you guys holding up?" Antonio asked.

"We're not good, we don't know if we have any energy left."

"We can't give up guys,"

"Emily's right," Jayden said, "we have to fight no matter what just like our parents did. Giving up is _not _an option."

"Samurai rangers!"

The rangers looked in the distance. "Master Xandred!" Jayden gasped.

"We'll keep him busy Jayden, do you think you have enough energy to do the symbol?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try." Jayden said determined. "Kevin, you take the black box, Mike, take the shark disk." He said handing them off. "You're going to need all the fire power you can get against him."

"Thanks Jayden, you better get some distance and draw that symbol." Kevin said taking the box.

"Good luck," Mike wished.

"You guys too," Jayden headed off while the others began attacking Master Xandred. He found a good spot on top of some rocks and pulled out his samuraizer and began the symbol. "Here goes, everything I have ever done has been for this one moment. I must succeed, this is for you father." Every few seconds he would glance at the others but remembered not to lose his focus on writing the symbol. "Almost done, just a few more seconds."

"You're next red ranger!" Master Xandred said having defeated the others.

"Samurai symbol power, seal!" When the symbol was finished it started going towards Master Xandred.

"Silly ranger, you have no idea what you've done!" In a blink of an eye a tied up Lauren appeared next to Xandred.

"Lauren!" Jayden gasped.

"She'll forever stay at the bottom of the Sanzu River with the rest of the nighlok!" Xandred laughed grabbing Lauren so she couldn't run.

"NO! LAUREN!" Jayden shouted.

"Jayden!" She yelled back just before the symbol hit both her and Master Xandred.

"Lauren!" Jayden sat up panting in a cold sweat. He quickly jumped out of bed and went to Lauren's room. As expected she was sound asleep, he sighed in relief seeing her sleeping peacefully. He went back to his room and grabbed his blanket and pillow and headed back to Lauren's room. He set the pillow and blanket on the floor next to her bed. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," He whispered before kissing her forehead. He settled on the floor and tried to get back to sleep in hopes no more nightmares would claim him.

Jayden continued having nightmares for a whole week and in each one something bad happened to Lauren. Every night after waking up from it he would go to sleep in Lauren's room and he would wake up early so nobody knew. It was apparent to everyone that something was bothering him and he seemed extra tired.

Ji went to talk to Jayden while he was outside working on the sealing symbol. "Jayden, may I speak with you?"

"What is it Ji?"

"We can't help but notice that you seem bothered by something and whatever it is it's making you lose sleep."

"Nothing's bothering me, I'm not losing sleep." Jayden snapped.

"Clearly you are otherwise you wouldn't have snapped just now. I recommend you take the day off and catch up on your sleep."

"What makes you think I'm losing sleep?"

"You're grumpy for one, you seem tired which is throwing you off and you're getting bags under your eyes."

"I'm fine, and if we're done I need to get back to working on the symbol."

Ji grabbed Jayden's samuraizer from his hand. "I said rest, you can work on the symbol tomorrow or when you're caught up on your sleep, whichever comes first."

"But what if there's an attack?"

"Then you better hope the others can handle it." With that Ji went back inside.

Jayden went inside as well but went into the gym and started taking his frustration out on the punching bag. "Jayden, what you are doing in here?" Emily asked walking in.

"Just beating the punching bag." He replied.

"Ji told us he ordered you to take the day off to rest."

"I don't need it."

"I think you do," Jayden ignored her and continued punching. Emily placed her hand on his arm stopping him. "Jayden please, I'm worried about you and so is Lauren."

"Lauren's the reason I'm going this."

"What do you mean?" Jayden didn't say anything. "You can tell me," Jayden headed to his room and Emily followed. "Please Jayden, what's going on?"

"The truth is I've been having nightmares for the past week."

"What about?"

"Every dream has been different but they all end with something horrible happening to Lauren."

"Is that why you've been training extra the last few days?"

Jayden nodded sitting on his bed. "Every night when I wake up I go to sleep on Lauren's bedroom floor and I wake up before she does so she doesn't know."

"So you're training extra hard to protect her,"

"Yes and I'm scared that I won't be able to just like I get scared of you getting hurt."

Emily sat next to Jayden. "That's sweet that you care but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I can't help getting scared or angry when a nighlok tries to hurt you and right now Lauren can't really defend herself against them because of her injury."

"I think you should take mentor's advice and relax today, especially try to catch up on your sleep."

"I'm scared of going to sleep."

"Would it help if I stayed with you for a while?"

"Yeah, I think it would." They laid down facing each other. "Thanks Emily,"

"You're welcome," Jayden closed his eyes and Emily stroked his hair hoping to soothe him as he tried to fall asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That was a pretty intense nightmare don't you think?**

**Also, I've gotten several compliments on my spelling and grammar (thanks) and the reason I make sure my spelling is perfect is because English is my second language (Spanish first) and it ticks me off that people who learned English first butcher the language so much when I tried hard at a young age to learn it**


	16. Thank You

**Another simply Jemily chapter, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16: Thank You**

Jayden woke up expecting to see Emily sleeping next to him but instead he woke up alone. He saw the clock had said it was almost nine in the morning. He got out of bed and went in search of Emily. He found her in the kitchen cooking something.

"Hey Em,"

Emily looked over and smiled. "Hey sleepy head. I made you some breakfast," She set a plate on the table with some bacon and eggs.

"Thanks, how long was I sleeping?" Jayden asked sitting at the table.

"Since yesterday when I made you go to sleep."

"I slept through a whole day?" Jayden asked beginning to eat.

"Yeah, and since you didn't wake up I assume you didn't have any nightmares?"

"None, thank you."

"I didn't do anything," Emily said sitting next to Jayden.

"Yes you did, you kept the nightmares away. Almost like you're my human dream catcher."

"We can test your theory tonight."

"How?"

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep and if you don't have any nightmares then it's true."

"You going to stay next to me on the bed?" Jayden asked smirking.

Emily giggled. "I don't think so,"

"Why not? You scared I might try something?"

"No, I'm scared _I _might try something."

Jayden raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"I really like you Jayden and I like you more and more with each day."

"I feel the same way."

"And even though I'm not ready for an intimate relationship with you part of me wants to see how close to it I can get without feeling uncomfortable."

Jayden nodded understanding. "I understand what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'm not ready for it either but I still want more. But on the flip side we've only been together a week and known each other just under a month. I think we've got a while before we try anything else."

"How long is a while?"

"I don't know," He replied honestly. "But I promise if you ever feel like you need more you hereby have my permission to feel me up."

Emily couldn't help but giggle. "You're such a goof sometimes,"

"No see that's where you were supposed to give me the same permission."

Emily shook her head. "I don't think so you pervert."

"Then clearly you're not ready for more because following rule of bases when it comes to dating after kissing would be hands under clothes. I said we can take it slow and I meant it."

"Relationships are confusing,"

Jayden smiled and kissed Emily's forehead. "No, just the people in them. So what did I miss while I was sleeping?"

"Nothing really, there weren't any attacks so we got lucky."

"Good, think mentor will give me my samuraizer back now that I've slept through a whole day?"

"I should think so, you do look well rested."

"The sooner he gives me the samuraizer the sooner he can start pressuring me into mastering the symbol."

"Jayden, you can't let nightmares rule you like this. Master it because your father believed you could not because of a nightmare."

"Em I remember the nightmares more than my dad."

"What?"

"We were eight years old when he went into that last battle, but over the years leading up to it he was busy training and fighting the nighlok. He didn't spend a lot of time at home. Our mother struggled to take care of two young children on her income."

"Your dad didn't send money while he was away?"

"Where would he get it? You know as well as I do that keeping a job is next to impossible when you're a ranger. I sometimes felt like I had divorced parents because he was away a lot. I don't know if that's how you guys felt because you were all just as young as I was during that time but in the end your parents came home so you know them. I don't know or even remember much about either of my parents."

"What are their names?"

"Steven and Karen. I remember my mom loved baking, especially apple pie."

"Did the house always smell like apples when you got home from school?"

"Yeah except we went to our tutor's house, we've never been to a real school. She loved to paint and had an amazing garden in the backyard." Jayden pulled out his wallet and took out a small picture. It was a family picture out by the garden Jayden mentioned.

"Your mom's beautiful, and you guys really look happy."

"We took that picture the morning my dad came here, that's when he told us about being a samurai and how he had to leave to protect the world again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, he said he and his team fought together for three years and when there was two weeks of nothing they went their separate ways and after fifteen years the attacks started again. A few months after he left he came home and told us to pack our bags."

"Then that final battle started and you and Lauren were separated."

"Yeah, the sooner Xandred is sealed away the sooner I can get on with my life. There's so much I want to do."

"Like what?" Emily asked curious.

"I want to see my mom again, I want to give college a try just for the experience of going to a real school, and I want to have a family."

"You want everything the average person takes for granted,"

"Wouldn't you if you were in my place?"

"I guess I would."

"More important than anything," Jayden took Emily's hand and looked into her eyes. "I want to keep you in my life."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As a treat to everyone the next chapter is going to be posted on Thursday instead of Friday because Friday is my birthday and I don't know if I'll have time to post the new chapter then. Also August 29****th**** is the day Mighty Morphin Power Rangers premiered in 1993, the next day I turned five (I feel old).**


	17. Spike's Pep Talk

**This chapter is just a Jayden and Spike chapter, enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17: Spike's Pep Talk**

Jayden was sitting in the park when he heard someone walk up to him. "What are you doing here Jayden?"

Jayden looked up and saw Spike. "Just thinking,"

Spike sat next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm confused and frustrated about everything."

"What's going on?"

"I sometimes feel like my head is going to explode from all the pressure on me to master the sealing symbol. Then there's the question of what I'm going to do after everything is over."

"What do you want to do?"

"I wanted to live with my mom while going to college, that was my plan for years but I know Emily wants to go home because she's got a really sick sister she wants to help take care of. I can't ask her to come with me but I don't want to lose her. Then there's Lauren, I barely know her but she doesn't know what to do after fighting is over."

"So basically you're stuck choosing between Emily and a typical family life?"

Jayden nodded. "Something like that. My whole life I dreamed of us being a family again but I didn't expect to fall for my team mate."

"You fell for her?" Jayden nodded. "Does she know that?"

Jayden shook his head. "No, I've only known her six weeks. It's way too soon to tell her."

"Have you talked to her about these concerns?"

"Sort of, I told her I want to try college and see my mom but I told her I want to keep her in my life. I only just realized how hard it's going to be."

"So what if you go with her?"

"Her family would have to be okay with me moving in the day they meet me. She lives on a farm, they might make me sleep in the barn with the cows."

"You've got time to think about it, don't you?"

"I don't know, I'm really close to mastering the symbol and the sooner I master it the sooner this is all over."

"Over for you but the world's always going to need power rangers."

"You really think so?"

"My dad has seen lots of different ranger teams and evil forces in his life. It's never going to be over. I'm not sure if it's true that at some point he and my uncle were turned into chimps for a few months."

Jayden raised an eyebrow. "Chimps? Seriously?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders. "It's what he says, it's the only story he's told me that I don't believe."

"You believed he went to another planet and helped fight with the help of some lizard guy but you won't believe he was chimp at some point in his life?"

"Yeah,"

Jayden laughed and patted Spike's back. "You're truly one of a kind Spike."

"I think your best option is to really think about all of this and discuss it all with Emily."

"That's what I'm scared of, I'm scared she doesn't want to stay together after we're done fighting, like we're not supposed to be serious."

"What did you expect Jayden? You knew you were only going to be here a few weeks. A serious relationship seems a little farfetched doesn't it?"

"Yeah but she's the one, I know it."

"How do you know?"

"Because the thought of losing her brings me to tears,"

"Whoa, so can I be your best man?" Spike asked.

Jayden laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Like the bits of reminders of Bulk and Skulls' adventures from way back in the day? Just a reminder that MMPR premiered 20 years ago today which is why I posted the chapter early**


	18. Our Future is Happening

**Mostly just Jayden and Emily until some stuff goes down near the end of the chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 18: Our Future is Happening**

After breakfast one day Jayden decided it was time to talk to Emily about his plans after Xandred's defeat. He found Emily sitting outside reading. "Emily, can I talk to you?" Jayden asked walking up to her.

Emily smiled and closed the book. "Sure, sit down." She said patting the ground next to her. "So what's on your mind?"

"For the last few weeks I've been doing some thinking about what I want to do when we're done with our samurai duties."

"I thought we already talked about this?"

"We did but we never really decided. I know that more than anything I want to keep you in my life and the best way to do that is to go with you when you go home."

Emily couldn't believe her ears. "You want to come stay with me and my family?"

"If you want me to and more importantly if they'll let me."

Emily threw her arms around Jayden. "I'd absolutely love it if you came with me."

"Would your parents be okay with me moving in or would I have to stay in the barn?" Jayden asked untangling himself from Emily.

"I don't know,"

"Well, I could probably get a job and find an apartment close to your house. Whatever it takes."

"I'm pretty sure my dad will want to interrogate you. He used to be a cop."

Jayden looked nervous. "Think he'll like me?"

"He has to,"

"Why does he have to?"

"Because he loves seeing his daughters happy and if he hates you then I won't be happy. Plus you make me happier than I ever remember being."

"You make me happy too."

"But what about being a family with your mom and Lauren?"

"I think Lauren wants to live with mom for a while and I can visit every week. I've lived without them for most of my life, I don't want to live without you."

"Now I really can't wait for you to master the symbol."

"I've been working extra hard on it since I came to this conclusion. I'm ready."

"Really? You perfected the symbol?"

"Yeah, now all we have to do is wait for Master Xandred to show up."

"The nighlok are getting harder to defeat, it may not be longer before he attacks us again."

"Again? You guys fought him before?"

"A few days before Lauren broke her clavicle. He was drying out quicker than any other nighlok but he was ten times more powerful. He might have been using the last few weeks trying to figure out a way to not dry out."

"I just hope when he does show up it doesn't turn out like that first nightmare I had."

"What happened in the first one?" Emily asked gently.

Jayden took a shaky breath. "The Sanzu River had risen into our world and we were way outnumbered and exhausted. When he finally showed up you guys kept him distracted while I performed the symbol. When I finished it, I sent it towards him but he had Lauren and she was sealed away with him and all the nighlok."

"Whoa, no wonder you were freaking out last month."

"Yeah, but she still has two weeks until her break has healed, until then or maybe even a while after she can't really defend herself."

They both jumped when they heard the gap sensor go off. "We better go," They helped each other up and ran inside. "What's going on?"

"Moogers all over the place and the city is flooding," Kevin replied.

"Rangers," Ji started. "This might be it." He said knowing they'd understand. "Jayden, are you ready for this?"

"I've been preparing for this battle for ten years, I'm ready." He said confidently.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh snap! The flood has started and it's all over the next chapter**


	19. Not Like My Nightmare

**Sorry about accidentally putting up the wrong chapter, I added it like at 2AM so I wasn't paying much attention, promise it won't happen again**

**Here it is, the grand showdown between the samurai rangers and Master Xandred. I had to watch the episode again for the dialogue and main plot but I changed the ending.**

**As always I don't own the power rangers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 19: Not Like My Nightmare**

It seemed as if all of Jayden's nightmares had come true. Moogers were everywhere and the Sanzu River actually flooded into their world along with Xandred's ship. They knew they were in the fight of their lives. "This is crazy!" Mike yelled over to Kevin while fighting off a group of moogers.

"I know!" Kevin yelled back. "This is way too much for us!"

"Samurai Rangers!" A raspy voice called out.

"Master Xandred!" Jayden gasped.

"Jayden, you're not too tired to do the symbol are you?" Antonio asked.

"The symbol takes a lot of time to draw, you guys would have to keep him distracted for several minutes."

"We can handle it, you have to do the symbol." Emily said.

Jayden's first nightmare kept going through his mind as everything was happening. "You guys are going to need these," He handed Mike and Kevin the black box and the shark disk just as he had done in his dream.

"Good luck, Jayden," Mia said.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Jayden started running to a better distance.

"You can't run from me red ranger!" Xandred was going to follow but the others started attacking him.

"This better not turn out like my dream," Jayden said to himself.

"Jayden!"

Jayden looked to his left and saw Ji riding up to him on his motorcycle. "Mentor what are you doing here?"

"Lauren wanted me to give you this," He held up another disk. "Lauren powered it with her symbol power."

"What will it do?" Jayden asked taking the disk.

"It will double your power but you can only use it once."

"I think I'll be using it in a few minutes." He said eyeing the moogers running towards them.

"I'll handle the moogers, you go do the symbol."

Jayden nodded and ran off. "I hope they can handle it." Jayden said to himself watching the others struggling. He started working on the symbol while forming a new plan in his head.

"Jayden better hurry and finish that symbol!" Kevin said after being knocked back by Master Xandred.

"Cut him some slack Kevin," Antonio said coming to Jayden's defense. "that symbol takes more power, energy and time to perform which means we have to buy him all the time we can."

"Look at this!" Kevin said gesturing to all the destruction.

"I am looking and it is bad, but we can keep it from getting worse and keep Xandred from hurting more people!"

"We could use some help here!" Mike called over to his fellow samurai.

The five samurai rangers ganged up on Master Xandred striking him with their spin swords but they didn't seem to do much damage. Out of nowhere Jayden had come running in, his suit looking very different. He started slashing away at Master Xandred, his sword was literally on fire. "Shogun strike!" He called out delivering the final blow.

"Impossible!" Xandred yelled out in anger. "You haven't seen the last of me!" He yelled before collapsing to the ground in an explosion.

"That was amazing!" Mia said.

"I can't believe he's gone." Antonio said looking at the debris.

"No, he's a nighlok and like the rest he's bound to return as the size of a building."

"You really did it, Jayden. But what did you do it with?" Mike asked looking at his suit.

"Ji showed up with a disk from Lauren to double my power. It unlocked shogun mode."

"But what about the sealing symbol?" Emily asked.

Before Jayden could answer they were looking at a giant Master Xandred. "You sure called it."

"It's time to show him the wrath of the samurai,"

The rangers called upon all their zords to form the gigazord. Master Xandred didn't waste any time attacking the zord. "I'll take you rangers down if it's the last thing I do!"

Inside the zord the rangers were being thrown across the room because of the motion the zord took with each hit. "Xandred's more powerful than ever," Emily said struggling to stand. "What do we do now?"

"We won't last long at this rate," Mia said.

"We need to use symbol power, but not in small amounts." Jayden demorphed. "We have to demorph and combine all our symbol power into one grand strike."

"What? Are you crazy?" Antonio asked.

Jayden held up a white disk. "I bonded the sealing symbol to this disk. Combining it with all our symbol power will make it stronger and with the power going to our zord's sword will magnify the power making it even stronger."

Mike and Mia demorphed first. "Just one attack?" Mike asked.

"What if we miss?" Mia asked concerned.

"We have to get so close to him that we can't miss."

Kevin and Emily demorphed next. "We have to do it to save the world." Emily said still weak from before.

Antonio was last to demorph. "It sounds risky and dangerous Jayden."

"So?"

"So let's do it,"

"Glad to hear you like my plan. No matter what we can't give up. Even if this costs us our zords, we have to keep going." The rangers placed their spin swords in the holders and began moving closer to Master Xandred who continued to fire electric blows towards them.

"We just lost three zords!" Antonio gasped.

"We've still got eight, keep going!" Jayden ordered.

"You pesky samurai don't know when to quit!" Xandred struck again, this time with his sword.

"We're almost close enough!" They got just close enough for Xandred to physically make contact with his sword.

"We just lost four more!"

"Taking you down piece by piece!" He struck again.

"There goes our shield!" Emily yelled.

"It's almost time," Jayden said. "I just want to say that I'm honored to have fought beside you and to call you my friends."

"We feel the same way," Kevin said.

"So you must know that I can't let you guys do this."

Everyone looked at Jayden confused. "What are you talking about?"

Jayden drew a symbol and sent it flying to everyone but Antonio. "Teleport!" The others were teleported out leaving just Jayden and Antonio.

"What are you doing?"

"There's a good chance this may cause complete destruction to us too, I couldn't let you all die because of me." He placed his hand on Antonio's shoulder. "Take care of my sister."

"You can't do this alone."

"Antonio, promise me you'll take care of Lauren."

Antonio nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you, tell the others I'm sorry."

"What about Emily?"

"Tell her I'm sorry I didn't tell her I love her when I had the chance." Jayden redrew the symbol and sent it to Antonio. "Teleport," Antonio disappeared in a golden light. Jayden took a deep breath and looked at Xandred again. "Okay Xandred, time to send you away forever."

From outside the other rangers saw their zord strike Master Xandred. "Samurai rangers!" Xandred yelled grabbing onto the zord. "You may have defeated me but someday the nighlok will rise again!" He vowed before exploding. The red water was leaving along with the stray moogers and when the smoke cleared there was no trace of Master Xandred or their zord.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What do you guys think of my version of the battle? While I was writing this chapter and the next one I was listening to Hero by Skillet**

**I've noticed I've been getting less reviews with each chapter but that's okay, as long as there's one review I know there's someone reading and that's what really matters :)**


	20. Remember A Hero

**Find out what happened to Jayden in this chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 20: Remember a Hero**

"What just happened?" Kevin asked.

"He did it," Antonio said. "Jayden sent Master Xandred away."

"He sent all of us away!" Mike argued. "Why would he take him on alone like that?"

"He said he knew there was a big chance we wouldn't survive so he sent us away. He didn't want us to risk our lives trying to carry out his plan."

"But we're rangers, we risk our lives every day!" Emily said. "How is this any different?"

"Emily," Mia said gently. "Jayden wanted us to be safe."

"This was the fight of our lives, a hero's not afraid to give their life to save the world."

"Jayden wasn't afraid to give his life, he was afraid that we would give ours."

Emily saw something on the ground and walked over to it picking it up. "What is it Emily?"

"It's part of Jayden's shirt," She cried. The others walked over to her and saw the bloody cloth. "He really gave his life,"

"Rangers!" They heard Ji call out. "Rangers you did it! You saved the world!" He ran up to them. "The nighlok are defeated!" He finally noticed Jayden was missing. "Where's Jayden?"

"He's gone," Mia said for Emily who couldn't talk.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He sent us away and he took on Master Xandred himself."

Emily showed him the piece of Jayden's shirt. "Oh no, we have to find him."

"But mentor," Emily started. "what if he's…what if he didn't make it?"

"Then at least we can give him a proper resting place than out here on the street."

They searched for hours and before they knew it the sun was setting. They didn't find a trace of Jayden. "What are we supposed to tell Lauren?" Antonio asked.

"The truth," Ji said. "Jayden defeated the nighlok sacrificing himself in the process."

"She's going to be a wreck."

"She and I will go through this together." Emily said.

"Emily," Antonio pulled Emily to the side away from the others. "Jayden wanted me to tell you that he was sorry he didn't tell you he loves you when he had the chance."

Emily held the piece of Jayden's shirt closer and looked up at the sky. "I love you too Jayden."

Upon seeing her cry harder Antonio hugged her. "Everything will be okay, we're going to help you and Lauren get through this."

It was a bitter celebration at the mansion. Lauren wouldn't come out of her room and Emily wouldn't eat anything. She wouldn't let go of the bloody cloth and wouldn't stop crying. "I know you want to be alone," Mike said sitting next to Emily. "But I wanted to tell you that we're going to set up a memorial for him tomorrow. We're getting a framed picture of him, come candles, flowers, give him a proper goodbye and thank you."

"He deserves a proper send off, he saved the world and only a handful of people know it."

"Those who knew him will never forget him. He was damn good samurai and an even better friend."

"We have to tell Spike. He knew Jayden the best, he should be here for the memorial."

"But that would require telling him about the samurai."

"Jayden told him weeks ago, but he's Jayden's best friend and he deserves to say goodbye to him."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure Jayden left his phone charging in his room this morning so I'll look for his number and give him the details."

"I'll do it," Emily got up and went to Jayden's room. She found his phone and called Spike.

"Hey Mike, did Emily think the memorial is a good idea?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, she went to call Spike to invite him."

"Spike?"

"He's Jayden's best friend, he deserves to be here. It should be okay, Jayden told him everything weeks ago according to Emily.

Antonio joined everyone. "Lauren thinks the memorial is a good idea."

"I think their mom should be here." Mia said.

"So do I but Jayden's trainers are the only ones that know how to contact her and they're pretty well hidden themselves."

The next day everyone was out getting everything for the memorial service they were holding for Jayden. Since Spike didn't know where the mansion was the group met him in town and led him to it. "I can't believe he's really gone," Spike said helping Lauren set up the sympathy wreath.

"I know, Spike, do you think you tell me more about him? You knew him better than any of us."

"Yeah sure, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Did anything scare him? It always seemed like he was laughing in the face of fear."

"He's a brave guy, except when it comes to spiders. Spiders scared him more than anything. When we were little he'd show no fear grabbing a snake or even a scorpion we found in my yard when we were twelve. But spiders send him running."

Lauren smiled slightly. "I don't like spiders either, or any bugs for that matter."

"Jayden never put himself first, or even second. He always thought of himself last, there's nothing Jayden wouldn't do for his friends."

"Unfortunately that loyalty is the reason we're doing this."

"Yeah," Spike sighed. "Jayden was the best guy in the world."

"Are we ready?" Ji asked coming outside with everyone else.

"Just about," Lauren said.

Before they could start, Spike's phone rang. He didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" He asked answering the phone. "Jayden?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Come on, did you really think I'd kill Jayden? **


	21. Second Chance

**Sorry for fooling you guys but I would never kill off a character, not even the one I like the least, so here is the explanation and I will admit I was a little lazy about it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 21: Second Chance**

Spike hung up the phone still in shock. "He's alive…he's in the hospital."

"We better go," Ji ordered everyone into the car and they rushed to the hospital. When they got there a nurse directed them to Jayden's room.

"You're really alive!" Lauren cried rushing to his side to hug him. Jayden groaned in pain and Lauren instantly pulled away. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay,"

"How is this possible?" She asked.

"The hospital had sent out ambulances to look for injured people after the chaos ended. I was lying on top of a bunch of rubble. I only just woke up an hour ago, after the doctor told me what was going on I called Spike."

"But we searched. We couldn't find you anywhere," Kevin said.

"Not surprising, doctor said I was found near the outskirts of town which was nowhere near the battle area."

"So the explosion sent you flying across town?"

Jayden nodded. "I had to have surgery because of internal bleeding, I've got a few broken ribs and a broken wrist. So other than dehydration and several other bumps and bruises I'm okay. With an explosion and the impact of my landing I should probably have more injuries."

"That explains why we couldn't find you after battle. It's a miracle you're alive."

"The doctor said the same thing since I was found hours after the attack."

"Clearly you've been given a second chance at life." Spike said to his best friend.

"Yeah,"

"Jayden you were an idiot to send us all away," Emily said with a tone.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I don't care," Emily hugged him tearfully. "I'm just glad you're alive."

Jayden hugged her back. "I did it to save you," He whispered into her ear.

"We were about to start our own little memorial service for you when you called Spike." Mia said.

"How long are you going to be here?" Mike asked.

"They said I can leave in a few hours, they want to make sure I'm well rested and hydrated before letting me leave."

"Since you're alive we can finally celebrate this victory!" Antonio said looking on the brighter side.

"You guys didn't celebrate yet?" Jayden asked.

"How could we celebrate thinking you were dead?"

"Good point, since I made you guys worry so much I'll clean up after the celebration."

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like a minute to talk to Jayden," Emily said.

Everyone nodded and gave the two some privacy. "Emily, how are you?"

"I'm better than I was yesterday. I was devastated, Lauren was too."

"I can imagine, but you know if I wasn't unconscious I would've gone back to the mansion."

"I know,"

Jayden wiped Emily's tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry Emily, I'm okay."

"I know," She sniffled. "I just don't ever want to feel that pain again."

"I'll make sure you won't."

Emily smiled. "Antonio gave me your message."

"He did?"

Emily nodded. "I love you too,"

Jayden smiled and hugged Emily. "Glad to hear it. I love you so much."

"So how long do you want to wait until we head off to the farm?"

"The doctors said I need to take it easy for a few days, and I want to call my mom and let her know my plans."

"I want to meet her, let's go to your house for a few days before going to mine."

"Sounds like a good idea."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The story's getting closer to the end, happy friday the 13th everyone**


	22. Separate Ways

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, it's amazing how much love this story has gotten**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 22: Separate Ways**

It took a week for everyone to pack up their things but it was time to leave the mansion. Jayden had left early in the morning to say goodbye to Spike who would be going back home in a month. By the time Jayden got back to the mansion everyone was finishing breakfast.

"Welcome back Jayden," Lauren greeted.

"Thanks," Jayden noticed all the bags on the floor. "I take it everyone's about ready to go?" Everyone nodded. "So what are your plans?"

"Well," Antonio started. "I'm going with Lauren to your house and in a few weeks I've got a fishing expedition, a trip of a lifetime! I'll catch fish I've never even heard of!" he said excitedly.

"How long is the expedition?" Mia asked.

"Only a month, I'm surprising my dad with a ticket too for his birthday."

"Sounds like he'll like the trip."

"I think so too, so what are you going to do Mia?"

"I'm going to go to the cooking academy back home."

"Thank you," Mike whispered to the ceiling.

Mia glared at him. "I can take a hint Mike, and I really appreciate that you guys lied because you didn't want to hurt my feelings when you tried my cooking."

"I never lied," Jayden said honestly.

"I know," Mia turned to Kevin. "so what are your plans Kevin?"

"I'm heading back home and in the fall I can rejoin the swim team, until then I'm assisting my coach with swim lessons."

"That's great," Lauren commented. "Mike, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to start night school next week to get that last credit I needed to graduate. After that, there's a school back home with a game design program."

"You didn't graduate?" Jayden asked. "I thought you guys were homeschooled the last year."

"We were," Emily said. "except Mike didn't take it as seriously as he should have and he failed economics."

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I'll get it eventually, I really want in that game program and you guys know when it comes to games I'm the king so nothing will stop me from getting there."

"King? I seem to recall Jayden kicking your butt a few times in those games."

"I'll beat him one day," Mike said glaring at Jayden.

"Just name the time and place," Jayden challenged.

"You're on, so are you going to the farm with Emily?"

"I am, but first we're going to spend a few days with my mom to catch up over the years. While we're there Emily can call home and see if it's even okay for me to stay with them."

"I'm sure it'll be okay." Emily assured again.

"What about you Mentor? What are you going to do?" Lauren asked.

"I'll be staying here, the house must always be ready for the next nighlok attack, even if it never comes."

"Sounds a bit lonely," Mia commented.

"Actually Ji would frequently invite family to stay a few days." Lauren said.

"I remember," Antonio said scanning his brain for memories. "Kaida didn't like me very much."

"It's not that she didn't like _you_, it's that you smelled like fish most of the time and she hated fish."

"Who's Kaida?" Emily asked confused.

"My daughter," Ji answered pouring himself coffee.

"Hold up," Mike stood up and walked over to Ji. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes,"

Mike smiled and started doing the cabbage patch. "Yeah! Go Mentor! Go Mentor!" He chanted. Ji glared at Mike and smacked the back of his head. "Hey! That hurt,"

"That was the idea."

"How old is she? Is she hot?" Ji glared at Mike and Mike hid behind the others.

"If you've got a daughter how come she hasn't come to visit the last year?" Mia asked.

"She's been away at college across the country. She couldn't visit last summer because I didn't want her around nighlok so she stayed home with her mother. But she just graduated and with the nighlok gone she'll be spending a few weeks here."

"Just as long as you're not alone, and a dog is always a good choice."

"I'll keep that in mind," Everyone heard car honks. "Mia, Kevin, Mike, that's probably your parents."

"Guess it's time to go." Kevin said getting up and grabbing his bags.

"We should probably head out too." Lauren said to Jayden, Emily and Antonio.

"My bags are in my room," Jayden said. "I'll get them and meet you guys outside." Jayden went to his room and made sure he had everything ready. He took one last look around before heading outside. Everyone has sharing goodbye hugs.

"This isn't goodbye," Emily said trying to cheer everyone up. "I mean we're going to stay in contact and in a few months we can come back for a reunion." Everyone joined in a group hug before getting in their cars and going their separate ways.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This chapter was the original ending of the story but I felt 22 was a weird chapter number to end on so the next three chapters are bonus chapters**

**Also how funny is it picturing Mike dancing and cheering on Ji for having a daughter? Got the idea from the episode of Boy Meets World where a killer is in the school and they celebrated Mr. Feeny for dying because only virgins stay alive in horror movies**


	23. Long Time No See

**Since the last chapter was my original ending the bonus chapters have no action or anything like that in them, they're pure family fluffy stuff so if you don't like them you can always consider chapter 22 to be the ending**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonus Chapter 1: Long Time No See**

It took most of the day but the group had finally reached Jayden and Lauren's childhood home. They were nervous about seeing their mother again after so long. "I can't believe we're really here." Lauren said getting out of the car.

"I know, it doesn't look like it changed much." Jayden commented walking up the door. He rang the doorbell and took a shaky breath.

"It'll be okay," Emily said taking Jayden's hand.

"I'm glad you're here." He said back.

The door opened and blonde woman with striking blue eyes answered the door. She smiled brightly and hugged her two children tearfully. "I can't believe you're really here, I've missed you two so much."

"We've missed you too," Jayden and Lauren said together.

"Come in all of you," She brought them into the living room and sat them down. "So who are your friends?"

"Mom, this is Antonio Garcia." Lauren introduced. "My boyfriend,"

"And this is my girlfriend, Emily Stone." Jayden introduced still holding her hand.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"You too Mrs. Shiba." Emily said.

"You can call me Karen. So how long are you kids going to be here?"

"Emily and I are going to her house in a few days but I promise I'll be visiting."

"I'm here until further notice and Antonio will be going on a fishing expedition soon but then he'll be back."

Karen smiled. "Welcome home kids. Have you eaten yet?"

"Not since lunch," Antonio said putting a hand on his stomach.

"Well, since Ji called earlier and told me you were coming so I've got fresh groceries. How would you feel about a pot roast?"

"Sounds wonderful," Emily said. "Do you need any help?"

"I'd like that,"

"I'll help you too mom," Lauren said.

"Thank you both but I think first you should bring your bags in and get settled. I'm sorry there aren't any guest rooms but I'm sure you don't mind sharing rooms."

"Of course not mom," Jayden said smiling.

"I meant boys and girls, not couples."

"Damn, it was worth a shot." The four went out to the car and brought in their bags.

"Hope you two remember where your rooms are, and I took the liberty to getting you bigger beds since you would have outgrown your old beds a long time ago."

"Thanks mom," Lauren said leading everyone up the stairs to the rooms. A few minutes later they came back down and went into the kitchen.

"So where's Harley?" Jayden asked. "I've been wanting to meet him for a long time."

"Who's Harley?" Antonio asked.

"He's Jayden and Lauren's little brother. I got pregnant right before they were sent off to train."

"She wrote to us after he was born so we would know about him."

"It's an interesting name," Emily commented.

"It was Steven's middle name, he wanted to name Jayden that but a few weeks before he and Lauren were born his best friend died in a car accident so Jayden was named after him instead."

"So then where is he?" Lauren asked.

"He's at baseball practice,"

"Harley Shiba, sounds like a good name for a baseball player.

"He'll be home soon so we better get started on dinner." The girls nodded and started helping Karen.

"I'm glad Mia's not here, she would've found a creative way to cook that roast." Antonio whispered to Jayden.

"Yeah, she did have a unique cooking style."

While the pot roast was in the oven, everyone sat around the living room talking. "Mom I'm home!" A voice called from the front door.

"In the living room," Karen yelled back.

"Who's car is outside?" He asked entering the living room. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Who are they?"

"Well this is Emily and Antonio. I'm your brother, Jayden and this is our sister, Lauren."

Harley looked shocked. "I can't believe you're really here."

Jayden and Lauren hugged him. "We're glad to finally meet you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nothing but a pure aww moment at the end there right? In the next chapter Jayden meets Emily's family**


	24. Meet The Parents

**As always I'm glad to read everyone's reviews, the idea of Harley came from the sad thought that their mother lived the last ten years alone which nobody deserves**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonus Chapter 2: Meet the Parents**

It had been a week before Jayden and Emily headed off to the farm. Jayden was glad it was only a three hour drive from his house, he could visit any time he wanted. When they got to the farm Jayden was literally sweating from nervousness.

"It's going to be okay Jayden, they'll love you."

"I hope so, but I can't help be nervous. You said your dad was a cop."

"A lieutenant actually,"

"That's not helping to take the edge off."

"Sorry." They got out of the car and walked to the door. "Ready?"

"No, but I'll be fine."

Emily smiled and headed inside. "I'm home!" Emily called.

A blonde woman who Jayden assumed was Emily's mother came in and hugged Emily. "It's so good to see you,"

"You too mom," Emily pulled away and pulled Jayden closer. "I'd like you to meet Jayden,"

"It's nice to meet you Jayden,"

"You too Mrs. Stone."

"You can call me Natalie. Come on, your father and sister are in the living room." Natalie led them to the living room and Emily ran over to her father and sister.

"Welcome home Emily," Serena said.

"We've missed you," Her father said.

"I've missed you too," She noticed Jayden standing awkwardly near her mom and she pulled him forward again. "This is my boyfriend Jayden,"

"Hi," Jayden waved. "I'm glad to finally meet you Serena. Emily talks a lot about you." Emily's father stood from his chair and he was just slightly taller than Jayden. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Stone."

"You can call me Lt. Stone."

"Um, okay."

"Jayden, come with me to the other room." He placed his hand on the back of Jayden's neck and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Daddy please don't hurt him," Emily begged.

"I just want to talk with him Emily,"

"I'll be okay," Jayden said.

"Sit down." Jayden did what he was told not wanting to anger the man. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you, sir."

Emily's father grabbed a bottle of water and sat across from Jayden. "So Jayden, what are your intensions with my daughter?"

"My intensions?"

"I mean, do you really care about her or is she just going to be a notch on your bedpost?"

Jayden swallowed nervously. "No, Emily's my first real girlfriend and at this stage in our relationship we're only kissing. I love your daughter and I would do anything to make her happy, I sacrificed myself to keep her safe in our winning battle."

"Are you here for the day?"

"Actually Emily and I were hoping I could stay here if it isn't too much trouble. I can understand if you don't allow it but if you do I'm willing to stay out in the barn."

"Jerome, leave the poor boy alone." Natalie said entering the kitchen. "He's clearly scared of you."

"Good," Natalie gave him a look and he sighed in defeat. "you can stay, the basement serves as a guest room."

"Thank you."

Jerome headed outside and Natalie smiled at Jayden. "Anytime he gives you trouble you let me know, I just give him the look and he gives up."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Also keep in mind that Emily has it too so she might use it on you to get her way."

"She already has several times. Like mother like daughter I guess."

"Jerome will be keeping an eye on you for a while but eventually he'll come around."

"I hope so, I don't plan on us breaking up and I'd hate it if my father in law hated me."

"He was the same growing up when his sister brought home a boyfriend to meet the family. He's over protective but he means well."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For those who are old enough to remember the earlier seasons, what do you think of my idea of having Emily be Lt. Stone's daughter? Especially considering how much he put up with dealing with Bulk and Skull then have his daughter date the guy who's best friends with Skull's son**


	25. Bundle of Joy

**So here it is, the final chapter to Role Reversal, enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonus Chapter 3: Bundle of Joy**

It had been five years since the nighlok were sealed away. It didn't take more than a week for Emily's father to warm up to Jayden and give the couple his blessing.

Jayden tried college and while he was excelling he realized it wasn't for him and dropped out after one semester. He decided he couldn't stop helping people so he decided to become a police officer which brought joy to Emily's father, he loved his daughters but always secretly hoped to have a son to follow in his steps. Emily had gotten a job at a clothing store and aside from helping people with their fashion sense she loved the employee discount. Jayden and Emily had gotten their own apartment after living on the farm for a year.

Jayden arrived home and found Emily in the kitchen making dinner. "Hey Emily,"

Emily smiled. "Hey, how was work?"

"Another day another safe night. Look I was thinking, since we both have the day off tomorrow, we can do more wedding planning. There's not much left to do and five weeks will be here before we know it."

"That reminds me, my parents couldn't wait any longer to give us their wedding present. It's in the bedroom."

Jayden went into the bedroom and came back out holding a small excited creature. "A puppy?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah, Serena's dog had puppies two weeks ago. Mom brought him by today."

Jayden continued to laugh as the puppy started licking his face. "He's cute, what kind is he?"

"He's a border terrier."

"Is there going to be enough room for him? This isn't exactly a big apartment."

"He's a small breed and mom assured me they're kid friendly."

Jayden rolled his eyes. "We're not even married yet and she's already pressuring us for grandchildren. Serena's been married two years, why isn't she being pressured for grandkids?"

"While Serena's new treatment is helping her get better quicker, she doesn't think she has the strength to handle a pregnancy yet."

"Good point, so are we going to call this little guy?"

"I was thinking Buster."

Jayden looked at the dog. "It fits,"

"And until we have the real thing he'll be our little bundle of joy."

"Sounds good," Jayden set Buster down kissed Emily. "I love you,"

"I love you too. I'm glad you weren't kept a secret forever."

"Me too,"

In five weeks Jayden and Emily were married. Of course the rest of the team was there with their families and as promised Spike was Jayden's best man and Mia was the maid of honor. The next day they would be boarding a plane to Aruba for their honeymoon. When they were to return two weeks later they were to officially begin their lives together.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So with this chapter the story has officially come to an end, bet by the title of the chapter you all thought the bundle was a baby huh?**

**I'm not sure when a new idea will pop in my head but I've got an idea for a Halloween one-shot floating around my brain, also if anyone wants to write a chapter for the wedding by all means feel free because the only weddings I've been to were traditional Mexican weddings**


End file.
